1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic measurement apparatus for measuring at least one of refractive power and wavefront aberration of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an eye refractive power measurement apparatus for obtaining refractive power of an examinee's eye which varies in a meridian direction based on signals indicating phase differences from a plurality of photo detectors placed in the meridian direction (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,388 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei10-108837). In addition, there is known a wavefront aberration measurement apparatus for obtaining wavefront aberration of an examinee's eye using a Hartmann-Shack wavefront sensor (for example, see WO 99/27334 corresponding to Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2001-524662).
The wavefront aberration is obtained from the refractive power with ease and high precision if refractive power containing a skew ray component which is ordinarily present in the human eye is obtained.